Ai Narita
Background Not much is known about Ai's past, so don't expect much Ai grew up in a wealthy family, with an older sister, two older brothers, and younger twins who copy her every move. Ai was on a mission with her team, and she finally got so annoyed that she ran into the nearest village, which happened to be Kirigakure. Chihiru noticed that she had a star village headband, so she went to talk to Ai, and they became friends. That friendship ended almost instantly when they were discussing crushes. Ai stormed off, being angry (as usual) at Chihiru for saying something bad about Kankuro. Ai didn't trust anyone much before that, and especially not more after that, resulting in her life being mostly a silent and reserved, which is why very little is known about her. Personality Part 1 Ai is very quiet, and when she does talk it's mostly when she's yelling at people for even slightly annoying her. However, her personality is completely different when it comes to Kankuro and Chihiru. Kankuro: Ai becomes a very energetic person, trying everything to at least get him to look in her general direction. (see Appearance) Chihiru: (mainly when discussing crushes) very violent, she pretty much skips the yelling and just starts fighting. Whenever either one brings up how the other deals with their crushes, someone walks away at least mildly injured. Part 2 After years of trying to impress Kankuro (and might I add MISERABLY FAILING WAHAHAHAHAHA! um... ahem...), she has realized that just being herself would work better, the sad part is, she had no clue what her real self is... Unknown to her and most people, while Ai was searching for her true nature, she "awakened" a bunch of voices in her head, these voices were conflicting personalities, but as Ai tried to fight them, she had more trouble doing most things without getting screamed at by them and real people, so she just gave in. This resulted in her seeming a bit crazy as she switches personalities frequently. Appearance Part 1 Ai has tan-blonde hair that hangs down just a little below the shoulder, with purple streaks to imitate Kankuro's... make-up... and she took a hair-band with bunny ears on it and sewed her star village headband to it, the bunny ears meant to be like Kankuro's kitty-hood. Ai wears a dress shirt and a skirt, with her really fancy dress shoes, which is much to her disadvantage in battle. Part 2 Ai's hair is pulled back in a bun that hangs down, again, just a little below her shoulders, and she still has the streaks. Her bangs are pulled over to teh left side of her face, and cover her eye. Her headband is still attached to the bunny ears, which sadly have become worn down, one ear is bent and the other has a couple tears. Ai's clothes are completely different, she wears a pink dress with only one sleeve and the bottom is ragged and short on one side. To make it more to her advantage, she wears a pair of shorts underneath. And for her final outfit upgrade, she traded in her dress shoes for some regular sandals so now she doesn't trip over herself in battle. Style and Jutsu Ai is fairly smart, she sets up traps and lures enemies into them, and she also uses her array of Genjutsu. She once had a battle with Chihiru (with Michiyo and Dosu as an audience) where she used traps, where she got a slight advantage, until Kankuro and Gaara intervened and there was no winner. Bringer of Darkness Technique- Disables sight by surrounding the enemy in darkness allowing the user to attack unseen, although the other senses are not affected, and the genjutsu can be broken by landing one hit on the user. Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell technique- creates the image of a giant ball of fire in the sky that crashes down on the enemy, causing them to instictively flee Illusion Bell needles shower- A slightly modifided version of Kin's Illusion Bell Needles, where she throws a large mixture of needles with bells and some without to wound the enemy Temple of Nirvana Technique- Causes the enemy to see a shower of feathers, and they fall into a deep sleep